


Make You Feel My Love

by longlivefelicitythequeen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, random character apearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivefelicitythequeen/pseuds/longlivefelicitythequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Say I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Oliver crashes Felicity's wedding to Ray

Felicity Smoak always found herself in terrible situations, and today was no exception. 

She was getting married this Saturday afternoon during a cliche beach wedding surrounded by over 300 guests consisting of Palmer Industries employees and Ray’s family and friends. Donna Smoak, John Diggle, Roy Harper, and Oliver Queen were the only people Felicity invited. She couldn’t help but think of her wedding as a publicity event for the company.

She loved Ray, truly. He was a good man and treated her like she deserved, taking care of her when she was sick and never forgetting an anniversary. But most nights he would stay at the office late working on his next big project while Felicity worked in the foundry or walked aimlessly around the new penthouse apartment they shared. She felt she had the worst luck when it came to men. They were always after something bigger and better than her. Cooper with hacktivism, Ray with the newest technological products…and Oliver, with always putting the city first.

Regardless of her insecurities, when Ray proposed to Felicity in the middle of a nationally televised press conference on plans to build a ‘Star City Medical Center’, she felt compelled to say yes.

That is how she found herself in a dress, a beautiful (but _so_ not her style) number that Ray’s stylist picked out for her. She asked the wedding coordinator to clear the room for her last five minutes before becoming Mrs. Felicity Palmer. She heard a knock on the door and quickly made her way to open it, almost tripping on her long veil in the process.

“I told you I just wanted five min-oh. Oliver? What are you doing here?” She stepped back to let him in and blushed when she saw him staring at her in the white fluffy dress.

“Oliver?”

He cleared his throat and looked into her eyes, letting all his emotions come to the surface. She took a step back, anger flooding her veins at the love and regret in his eyes. “No way, Oliver. You do not get to pull this on me right now.”

He had the audacity to look sheepish. “I’m so sorry. I’m so stupid. Jesus, Felicity, what have I done?” He looked so defeated and that alone made her deflate.

She folded her arms over her middle and trained her eyes to look at the bottom of her dress brushing over the hardwood floor. “Oliver. Please leave.” She saw him take in a sharp breath at her words.

“I love you, Felicity.”

“No. Stop talking.”

“I love you.”

“Stop it, Oliver!”  

He moved to get closer to her but she took a step back and leveled him with a steely glare. “I will always love you, Felicity. And I know you love me, too.”

Her eyes narrowed and she threw her hands up to run through her expertly curled hair. “Goddammit, Oliver, LEAVE!” She turned and stalked towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She heard the door to the room shut a few moments later as Oliver let himself out. She dropped to the floor and sobbed into her hands. 

Felicity Smoak always found herself in terrible situations, but this one was by far the worst.


	2. You Are Branded on My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tattoo Shop AU

Felicity’s leg bobbed up and down frantically as she flipped through the tattoo book. She frowned at the seemingly endless versions of peace signs and hearts and infinity signs. She had to admit that some were tasteful, but they just weren’t for her. She abruptly stopped her perusal and flipped back to a page displaying a quote, “The struggle is part of the story.” It perfectly summed up how she had been feeling lately.

It had been a year since Cooper died and she was struggling. She had a hard time immersing herself back into the college life without him. Her mother suggested she start fresh by dyeing her hair lighter and shopping for a new wardrobe. Felicity had refused immediately, adding even darker elements to her appearance. Her eyes were now always painted with a coal black eyeliner and both ears were lined with piercings. She had feared it would draw more attention to herself, but it did the opposite. People tended to leave her alone and for that she was grateful.

“Felicity Smoak?” She looked up to see a man around her age standing above her. She was surprised that she found him incredibly attractive. She hadn’t felt that instant connection with someone since Cooper’s passing.

She shook her head clear of any negative thoughts that were bound to enter her mind and stood up. “Um, yeah. That’s me.”

His eyes perused her body and her cheeks reddened. He took in her flushed cheeks and locked eyes with her a second later. The blue orbs shone with surprise and… attraction?

He smiled at her. “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen. Follow me into the back and we’ll get started.”

She did as he asked and soon found herself lying on a black vinyl chair as Oliver gathered his supplies. He approached her with rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. “Where do you want it?” His husky voice and choice of words made Felicity visibly squirm in the chair. She stopped immediately when she noticed him tracking her movements.

She gulped audibly but prayed he hadn’t heard. If his eyes on her neck were any indication, he had. “On my right hip.”

His eyes darkened with… yeah, that was definitely attraction. Before she even had the chance to comprehend what that could mean for her, he was lifting her shirt away from her hip. He looked at her expectantly so she swiftly unbuttoned her black jeans and pushed them down so they rested on her upper thighs. She mentally cursed herself for wearing her bright yellow bikini panties. The yellow stuck out like a sore thumb against her dark wardrobe. Oliver’s smirk confirmed that he found it equally ironic.

He brushed his fingertips over the area above her hipbone, tracing the edge where her bone showed through her pale skin. She shivered and clenched her legs together. She could feel herself getting worked up by his touch alone. His eyes flashed to hers when he saw the goosebumps appear over her skin. He flattened his warm hand over the area. “Right here?”

She practically squeaked out a yes. He leaned closer to her and Felicity’s thighs quivered at his proximity. He opened his mouth to say something when a teenager walked through the door, causing him to pull back. He kept his hand on her hip and it was sending flashes of heat to her core.

“Hey man, thanks for prepping her for me. Thea was having some trouble stocking the ink in the storage room. I’ve got it from he- hey you okay Oliver?”

Felicity smiled to herself. Oliver wasn’t even supposed to be tattooing her and yet he stuck around. She must not have been the only one who felt the insane attraction.

Oliver shot the boy with an angry glare. “It’s okay, Roy, I got this one.”

Roy’s eyebrows furrowed. “You sure? You were just saying how tired you were and-”

Felicity breaths hitched at the growing wetness between her thighs. Hearing it, Oliver pinned her with a look as his hand twitched on her hip. “Roy. Get out.”

Roy noticed his coworkers hand on the client’s hip for the first time and quickly muttered an apology, practically running out of the room.

Oliver’s eyes never left her’s and she found herself staring at his lips. This was crazy, wasn’t it? Here she was in a tattoo parlor thinking about kissing the beautiful tattoo artist. She brought her bottom lip in between her teeth and thought about what it would feel like to have his lips on hers. Oliver released a low groan as he captured her lips with his. Her squeal of surprise morphed into a moan as Oliver greedily attacked her mouth. He took his hand off her hip to bring to her face, cupping her cheek. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and Felicity happily opened them for him, seeking his tongue out with hers. They both groaned when they made contact. Felicity could feel the uncomfortable wetness soak her underwear but she couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment. After a few minutes, she reluctantly pulled herself away from his lips and breathed in much needed air. Oliver laved open mouthed kisses up and down her neck as she slid her hands underneath his dark green henley. He moaned her name as her cold fingers traced his abs. He kissed the piercings on each ear before whispering, “Please let me take to you to dinner.”

She laughed and pulled her hands out from under his shirt. He cradled her head in his hands and looked at her uncertainly. She smiled and nodded. “But can you do my tattoo first?”

He joined in her laughter and placed a chaste kiss to her now swollen lips. “Of course, Felicity.”

He doused the cotton ball in rubbing alcohol and swiped it across her hip. She trembled and their eyes met, desire still coursing between them. It took all her self control to not jump up and kiss him again to seek the closeness she had been lacking for a year.

This was going to be a long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! These were written from prompts submitted to me through tumblr. Talk to me or send me a prompt at longlivefelicitythequeen.tumblr.com! Comments and kudos make me squeal so they would be greatly appreciated <3
> 
> xoxox  
> Emily


	3. Where Have You Been, My Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I mourned you!" 
> 
> *** TRIGGER WARNING***  
> Mentions of suicide attempts!

Felicity’s hands shook with rage. Oliver came back from the dead for the  _third_ time by slipping through her bedroom window. Slade had escaped from the ARGUS prison and reigned terror over Starling City once again. Felicity watched Oliver bleed out on the sidewalk with his head in her hands and her lips to his forehead. He was dead for almost a year when his lithe body slid through her window. She knew it was him immediately and relief flooded through her veins. But then the anger came.  

“I mourned you!“ 

Oliver had the decency to look sheepish and hurt. His watery eyes locked on her fiery ones. 

"Felicity, I’m so-”

She ran her hands through her hair and took a step back to give herself more space. “Do  _not_  say you are sorry, Oliver. You have no right after what you put me through.”

Oliver stepped closer but her hand halted his progress. It was very reminiscent of the time when he came back after his fight to the death with Ra’s Al Ghul. “Please, you have to believe me when I say I did it to protect you.”

She huffed out a humorless laugh that hurt his ears. “Oliver, you don’t understand. I  _mourned_  you. People treated me like a widow!” Her voice rose until it became yelling. “Jesus, Oliver. I couldn’t survive without you! Did you know I tried to kill myself? Twice.” Oliver’s face blanched and his hands clenched into fists. He strode over to her despite her protests and captured her face in his hands. 

“Felicity, you don’t  _ever_  take your life because of me.” He shook her head lightly in his hands to drive home his point. “I don’t care what happens, you keep living. You were always meant to live. Jesus why would you even think that would be okay?” 

Felicity wretched herself out of his hold. “Because I lost the man I loved! It hurt to breathe, Oliver. And eat. And sleep. I was wasting away. Digg tried to help me. Laurel, Roy, Thea, Ray, even Nyssa tried. But I only wanted  _you_  to comfort me. Not them! I just wanted to see you and feel you and breathe you.” 

She walked closer to Oliver and let the tears fall. Oliver angled her head towards his with his warm hands. “So see me. I’m right here. I’m safe.” He took her hand and placed it on his chest over his heart. “Feel me, baby, please.” He folded her body into his so her face was touching his chest. “Breathe me.” 

She deeply inhaled his scent and a wave of complete peace washed over her. Felicity sobbed at the feeling and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. She was confused and hurt and angry. But for the first time since his death, she felt  _alive_.


	4. You Have No Idea How Powerful the Truth Can Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Diggle dropping truth bombs on Oliver XD THANK YOU EMILY I LOVE YOUR WRITING
> 
> Set after the 3x12 alley scene!

Diggle poured whiskey into two glasses resting on the Verdant bar. He had found Oliver sitting on a barstool with his head down after his talk with Felicity in the alley.

“How bad was it?”

Diggle smirked. “You mean how bad was she, don’t you?”

Oliver hung his head in defeat. Of course he wanted to know about her. How she handled his death. Was she sad? Angry? Relieved? Did she cry? He hated himself for doing that to her. He figured everything bad that would happen to him from then on wouldn’t be punishment enough for all the pain he inflicted on her.

Diggle cleared his throat. “Listen, you have to be willing to hear the truth because your death? It wasn’t easy for her, man. Or for any of us. But make sure you’re ready to hear the details.” Diggle took a swig of his drink as he watched Oliver rub his hands over his face.

“I want to know all of it.”

Diggle considered him a moment before responding. “She was the poster child for the five stages of grief.” He ignored the way Oliver’s shoulders tensed. “First she was in denial. Nothing we could say would lessen her belief that you were on your way back to us. Then came the anger. She was completely livid at Merlyn. The way she stood up to him was incredible, man. You would have been proud of your girl.”

Oliver closed his eyes and smiled. His Felicity could be ferocious sometimes. He inhaled sharply at the thought of his Felicity. He frowned. Who was he kidding? She was never his to begin with. He opened his eyes and Diggle continued.

“Stage three is bargaining. She kept saying things like ‘I should have stopped him’ and ‘If only he gave me enough time to think of another way.’ I think she put a lot of blame on herself after that. The next stage is where it gets real bad. Are you sure you want to hear this right now? Maybe you should just go see Thea and we can continue this another night.”

Oliver shot Diggle a harsh glare. “I meant what I said, Diggle. I want to hear all of it.”

Diggle swished the amber liquid around his glass. “Fourth stage is depression. She was a mess. She lost weight and always had dark bags under her eyes. She would cry so hard, Oliver, I swear I thought she would pass out.”

Oliver allowed one tear to run down his nose and over his cheek. He didn’t bother to wipe it away.

“I still can’t get the sound of her wails out of my head.  Last week I couldn’t get ahold of her and it was 2 a.m. She wasn’t at her apartment so I checked the Foundry. At first I couldn’t find her. I almost wish I hadn’t because what I saw broke my heart.”

Oliver stared at his clenched fists on the table. “Where was she?”

Diggle rubbed his hands over his face to brush off the emotion that rolled over him at the memory. “She was curled up in that damn bed she bought you. She was wrapped in your Arrow jacket and she just laid there rocking back and forth sobbing your name.” Oliver closed his eyes and let the words wash over him. “But the thing is, Oliver, she never got to stage five. She never accepted that you were dead. She missed you and she mourned you but she could never bring herself to admit that you were really gone. She lost a piece of herself when you died. You know I’m not a big romantic, but if that’s not the epitome of someone losing their soul mate, I don’t know what is.”

Oliver roared and abruptly stood up. He slapped his fists down on the table with so much force that the sound reverberated around them in the empty bar. The veins in his neck were bulging against his tanned skin and his hands were clenched so tightly his nails were biting into his palms.

Diggle finished off his drink and rose to his full height, coming face to face with Oliver. “You wanted to hear it all, remember? I’m happy you’re back, Oliver, but I will never forget the past month. You need to stop punishing yourself and be with her. Because you know what?” He grabbed his jacket off the barstool next to him and slipped his arms through it. “You aren’t just punishing yourself. You are hurting her too and one day you’ll blink and she won’t be yours to push away anymore.” With that, Diggle walked out the door.

Oliver slumped back onto the barstool. Hearing how Felicity handled his death left an aching pit in his stomach. Digg was right, of course. He was hurting both of them by pushing her away and he knew she would leave one day. But that was his punishment, in the end, wasn’t it? He deserved to see her move on, marry a respectable man, and have plenty of kids, leaving him and this world behind.

So Oliver permitted his tears to fall more freely and poured himself another drink, accepting that his life would always be one of suffering.


	5. I Hate to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: high school au but oliver and felicity hate eachother pleasee

Felicity pushed her dark-rimmed glasses higher onto her nose, a nervous tick she acquired as a child. Shoving through the crowd of sweaty bodies, Felicity scanned the room for her best friend, Iris. She was the one who dragged Felicity to this party in the first place, but immediately abandoned her once she saw her boyfriend. Overwhelmed by all the people, she gave up and made her way into the sitting room of the Queen Mansion, home to one of the most popular seniors to ever walk the halls of Starling Prep Academy.

Oliver Queen was perfect: blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a long frame with defined muscles. Felicity blushed at the mere thought of him, but quickly chastised herself. She had to remind herself that he was a player. According to the rumor mill, Oliver was a ‘bang them and leave them’ kind of guy. Felicity was a…well, she didn’t quite know what she was. She definitely knew she would never, under any circumstances, willingly sleep with a man who she knew would leave her the next day.

Felicity was quiet. She tended to keep to herself if she wasn’t with Iris. They met in kindergarten when two boys were playing keep away with Felicity’s glasses, that is until Iris stepped on both of their toes. Iris saved her that day from living a life of complete loneliness.

Sitting on one of the large couches, Felicity surveyed the room. She saw Tommy, Oliver’s best friend, taking shots of vodka by the bar. Laurel, his girlfriend, was on the opposite side of the room chatting with her friends from the cheer squad. Oliver was flirting with a sophomore from Felicity’s computer and design class, Caitlin. She watched Oliver lightly brush her hair away from her face to whisper something in her ear. She seemed to flinch and try to step back, but Oliver’s hands on her hips prevented her. Felicity knew Caitlin was naive and inexperienced with guys and often got uncomfortable around them. Caitlin’s eyes widened with panic at his close proximity, so Felicity stood quickly and walked over to them.

“Hey, Caitlin! Iris said she needed your help with her phone or something. She’s waiting for you in the kitchen.” Caitlin’s eyes widened with surprise and then understanding. They both knew that Felicity could solve any technology problem, but Caitlin went along with it and flew from the room. Felicity gave a small smile and started back to the couch. A warm hand wrapping around her elbow stopped her. She yelped as she was yanked back, her eyes meeting Oliver’s angry ones.

“What the hell was that?” His voice was gruff and menacing. Felicity’s blue eyes widened. She gulped so loud she was pretty sure he heard it. “Um…what do you mean?” His fingers flexed on her elbow before dropping it.

Oliver growled at her. Felicity almost laughed at how animalistic it sounded, but his hard eyes stopped her from moving even an inch. He stepped so close to her she had to crane her neck to maintain eye contact.  “Don’t you dare get in my business again. I suggest the next time you come to one of my parties, you stay out of my fucking way.” He paused to check her out, lingering on her exposed legs and the deep neckline dress Iris lent her. “Unless, of course, you’re interested in dropping the good girl act for a night.” She inhaled sharply as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. His scruff scraping on her jaw made her visibly shiver. She couldn’t help but envision that same scruff leaving irritated marks between her thighs. “I could always show you what it’s like to be bad.” He leaned back and smirked at her flushed face. Satisfied with her reaction, he winked and stalked away.  

Felicity let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She smelled his lingering scent; a mixture of beer and aftershave. She watched him leave and marveled at how good he looked in his dark jeans and green henley. Of course, Felicity reminded herself, there was just one small problem with her attraction to Oliver Queen:

He was a complete and total dick.


	6. I Hate to Love You Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ahhhh continue the high school olicity AU with possessive/jealous oliver and felicity refusing his advances.

Felicity decided as she took a seat on the bleachers that she hated football games. The loud crowd made her uncomfortable and it was really really cold outside. But what she really hated was that she had to see all her classmates outside of school. Her only real friend was Iris so everyone else just made her feel uneasy and unwelcome. However, tonight she was on a date with Max Fuller, a guy from her AP English class. He had been touchy-feely the entire night and she was getting tired of it.

Felicity jumped when the crowd around her erupted in cheers as the quarterback scored a touchdown to finally end the game. She ignored the hand on her thigh and watched as the player was bombarded by his fellow teammates and lifted into the air. Ugh, football players were given way too much credit. Plus they were usually arrogant and cocky. She was just wondering who the quarterback even was when the player ripped the helmet off his head and Felicity’s stomach dropped.  _Figures Oliver Queen would be the quarterback_ , Felicity thought. He was hot and conceited. It was the perfect fit.

It had been exactly eight days since their encounter at the party and Felicity was stumped. He was a complete jerk to her and yet her crush on him seemed to grow. The next day she had forced herself to stop overanalyzing it because, let’s face it, he probably forgot the whole encounter already. But then at school the strangest thing happened. She was putting her books in her locker when he approached her, asking her on a date. She was flustered and confused so she obviously turned him down. Afterwards she was walking through the hallway with Iris when her best friend leaned over to her and whispered, “Hottie Alert! Look who’s about to pass.” Felicity looked up just in time to see Oliver Queen brush right past her, but not before giving her a sly wink.  _What the hell?_  Then at lunch she felt a pair of eyes on her and when she found the source, she saw Oliver across the lunch hall, just staring at her. She blushed and looked down. She felt she must be imagining things because when she looked back up he was laughing at something Tommy had done. She shook her head and decided she was going to forget that she ever talked to Oliver Queen.

But then Iris set her up on this date where she saw Oliver make that touchdown and she doesn’t know  _what_  to feel anymore. She was interrupted from her thoughts as Max nudged her. “That was an awesome game! I wonder who Oliver is going to choose to kiss! I know who I wanna kiss tonight.” Felicity groaned at his line.

Starling High has a tradition where the quarterback picks a girl to kiss from the stands after every win. She thought it was a pointless way for bimbo girls to practically throw themselves at him. Last year after one of their bigger wins, the most popular girl in school, Erica Sanders, flashed the quarterback from her seat. Let’s just say that Erica got more than just a kiss that night.

Max put his arm around her waist and led her down the bleachers. She was at the last step when Max turned to her and started kissing her. Gross. He was a terrible kisser. She pushed him away immediately and realized the stadium had quieted. She looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at them. She whipped her head and noticed why. Oliver Queen stood right in front of her on the ground, his eyes shooting daggers at Max.

“What’s going on? Why is everyone looking at us?” Felicity prided herself on being intelligent, but she had no clue as to what was happening.

She was still standing on the step, making them the same height. Oliver cupped her cheek. “They’re staring because I’m going to kiss you now.” Felicity froze.

“What? Me? Now?!” Felicity squealed.

Max pulled her against him. “Yeah I don’t think so buddy. She’s going home with me tonight.”

Oliver’s jaw tensed. “Get your hands off her right now and leave before I make you.” Max’s eyes widened and so did Felicity’s as she watched him practically run away. She wasn’t sure if she should be relieved he left or hurt that he would leave her without a thought.

She was trying to comprehend all that was happening when Oliver’s lips crashed onto hers. The crowd erupted in cheers and just like that she was consumed by him. His hands caressing her cheeks contradicted the ferocious way he kissed her. He was claiming her with his lips.

Felicity was not experienced when it came to things like this but she found herself kissing him back just as fiercely. She bit harshly on his lower lip and that must have been his undoing because suddenly he was picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands kneaded her ass and he swallowed her moan. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and tangled it with hers, groaning when she put her arms around his neck and pulled at his hair.

She quickly remembered where they were and pulled away. Oliver dropped his head and groaned into her neck. “I’ve been dying to do that ever since the party. And especially when I saw that idiot’s hands on you.”

Felicity was surprised. Was his jerk behavior a facade to hide his desire? How juvenile, Felicity thought. And who did he think he was to practically lay claim on her in front of the entire school population? She looked at him skeptically.“Really?”

He laughed and she tightened her legs around him. “Yes, really. So, Felicity Smoak, would you please go out on a date with me?”

She blushed. “Well you did just kiss me. But you were also a complete jerk to me.” His face fell. “ _However,_  I think a date is the perfect way for you to make it up to me.” His eyes shone with relief.

He began walking away from the crowd with Felicity still in his arms. She looked at him, confused. “Where are we going?”

He gave her a dumbfounded look. “On our date.”

She laughed. “Oliver, you’re still in your uniform.”

He placed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Sorry, babe, but now that I have you there is no way I’m letting you go.”

Oliver was still a jerk. A charming one, but a jerk nonetheless.

But Felicity felt that maybe, just maybe, he could be  _her_ jerk. 


	7. Oh, I See Myself in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pre-relationship olicity being cute with baby Sara at QC and Oliver’s totally in love with an oblivious felicity. POV of a QC employee

Oliver Queen’s new executive assistant, Jane Whitman, was a 60 year old woman with silver hair. She had been hired by Felicity Smoak, Oliver’s former executive assistant. Jane loved Felicity. She reminded her so much of herself when she was younger, from the babbling and intelligence right down to the ponytail and glasses.

When Jane was 26 years old, she met the love of her life, though she didn’t know it at the time. Her boss, James, was a handsome man with broad shoulders and mesmerizing green eyes. In the office he was demanding and bitter, always controlling every aspect of his life. He was the CEO of a major company, after all. But with her, he was soft and kind, bringing her coffee in the mornings and walking her to her car every night. She would babble when she was nervous and he would always give her this little curved smile that warmed her heart. Through lunch breaks and late nights at the office, they fell in love, unbeknownst to Jane. She had a crush on him and  would have never guessed that James felt the same way. He was reluctant to give in to his feelings for he had already accepted a life of complete loneliness. But Jane, his light, his very soul, never gave up and four years after their first meeting they were married with a baby on the way.

Jane later found herself working at Queen Consolidated. She remembered her first day quite well…

Jane was adding personal touches to her new desk when Felicity arrived with a baby on her hip. They had taken to each other immediately and had even met up for coffee a few times since her interview.

“Good afternoon, Felicity. What a precious baby!” Jane made a funny face and Sara squealed, jumping down in Felicity’s arms. “Oliver has been upset all day, I’m sure you are just what he needs.”

Felicity’s face warmed. “Thank you, Jane. How about we grab lunch tomorrow during your break?”

“I would love that, dear.”

Felicity smiled at the woman and walked into the office. Jane watched through the glass wall as Oliver’s face immediately relaxed at the sight of her. He smiled softly and took Sara from Felicity’s arms. He threw her up in the air, making Sara shriek and Felicity laugh. He hugged her to his chest and Felicity stood close to him as she blew raspberries on Sara’s stomach. At that moment, Oliver’s face morphed into something else entirely. Jane knew that look. It was the very same one James had given her all those years ago. It was the look of pure, uninhibited love. Felicity was obliviously playing with Sara and Jane laughed at the similarities to her own epic love story.

With a sigh, Jane turned back to her desk where she just placed a framed photograph of James. She picked up the wooden frame and ghosted her fingers over his face. He was gone now, taken from her arms by an evil disease. But he had lived a generous life, seeing his three children graduate college and get married. He had always promised to hold her each night until the day he died, and that’s exactly what he did.

Jane looked at the picture once more before gently placing it back on the desk. She smiled again at the couple in the other room where Oliver was laughing and Felicity was blushing.

Just like her and James, she knew Oliver would always be Felicity’s greatest love, her star-filled night sky; and Felicity would always be his sun. 


	8. Forget Everything Else (It's Just You and Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Olicity wedding reception

This was  _so_  not how she imagined her wedding to Oliver Queen would be. In fact, she never thought she would _ever_  marry him. Especially considering they weren’t even together. 

**_One hour earlier_ **

_Beep. beep. beep_. The steady noise in the distance lulled her from sleep. She opened her eyes and cringed at the bright lights. Her head felt heavy and she noticed bandages wrapping around her arms. She turned her head and saw Oliver holding her hand between two of his with his eyes closed. She could see he was mumbling words under his breath. Was he… _praying_? 

She squeezed her hand in his and his eyes opened. One look at her blue eyes and Oliver was in tears. He drew his chair closer and sobbed into her neck. She ran her hands through his hair. “It’s okay, Oliver. I’m okay.“ 

Oliver turned his head and captured her chapped lips with his. She felt tired and achy and wondered if this was all some drug-induced hallucination. Oliver was kissing her fervently and she had no clue why. She pulled back slightly when the bandages covering her arms prevented her from touching his face. "What’s going on? What happened to me?”

Oliver swallowed thickly. “Ray’s suit blew up when you were working on it.”

“Oh my God. Is Ray okay?” Despite them being awkward after having sex, she truly liked Ray. After they both decided that the sex was used as an outlet for both of them, they actually became good friends. 

His jaw tensed. “He’s fine.” She noticed his eyes trail over her bandages. 

“Oliver, what’s with the bandages?”

He pulled away from her and sat back in his chair. His head hung and his fists clenched. “Burns. Some will go away with time.” A few tears slipped over his cheeks. “Most of them won’t." 

Felicity’s own eyes moistened. "Oh.” She didn’t know how to feel about that. She would be badly scarred once everything healed. 

“You’re still beautiful, Felicity. It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

She smiled sadly. “That doesn’t mean you won’t still choose the Arrow over me, though.”

Oliver brought his lips to hers once again. “No, Felicity, it does. I’m done pushing you away. I will _always_ choose you." 

Thea walked in, preventing Felicity from answering. 

"Oh my God! You’re awake!?” Thea rushed to the other side of Felicity’s bed and grabbed her other hand. 

Oliver sent Thea an angry glare for interrupting them but Felicity just laughed. “Hi Thea. I’m sure you have a ton of questions but can you give me  _one_  minute? I kind of want to tell your brother I love him now." 

Thea yelped and jumped up and down. Felicity rolled her eyes and turned to Oliver. His eyes were wide with shock. 

"I love you, Oliver. More than anything.” He released a breath and kissed her. 

Thea was still jumping up and down. “Finally! Honestly, can you guys just get married?" 

Felicity laughed but noticed Oliver didn’t. In fact, he looked like he was thinking about something. What could he be thinking so hard about? It was just a comment on marriage…Oh no. Felicity’s eyes widened. "Oliver I-" 

"Marry me." 

"What?!” Felicity and Thea squealed at the same time.

“You heard me. I’m done with pushing you away. I want you with me in every possibly way. So, Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you marry me?" 

Felicity tried to hide her shock. "Now? You want me to marry you now?" 

He grabbed her hand. "Only if you’ll have me?" 

She put a hand over her mouth. "Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Oliver. I will marry you." 

"OH MY GOD I have so much to plan! Give me one hour!” Thea rushed out of the hospital room, hitting a nurse on her way.

The nurse smiled when she noticed Felicity and Oliver engrossed in each other. “Alright lovebirds, you have to part for a few minutes so I can check your vitals." 

~~~~

That’s how Felicity found herself sitting in a wheelchair, holding a bouquet of flowers. Thea had pinned her hair up in a simple updo and put some light makeup on her face, including her signature pink lipstick. She was wearing a white cotton sundress that Lyla had run to the store to buy. Her white bandages looked like sleeves on her arms. Thea went into the Queen family vault and provided Felicity with emerald earrings and an emerald necklace. Her burns were hurting and she was exhausted, but she was determined to get married. 

Thea wheeled her down to the ‘ceremony’ which took place in the cafeteria. Her mother met her outside of the doors to walk her down the aisle. Thea walked in first as her maid of honor. When she was wheeled in, Felicity’s eyes sought out Oliver’s and when they met, they both smiled. She barely even noticed the rose petals and fake flickering candles that lined the ‘aisle’. She didn’t notice how Thea somehow managed to get a violinist to play music and she barely saw all her loved ones staring at her from their plastic chairs. All she saw was Oliver. 

When she reached him, he lifted her up from her wheelchair. Her legs were weak so Oliver held onto her. "I’ve got you.” he murmured. She finally let herself look around. Diggle was obviously Oliver’s best man, just like Thea was her maid of honor. She looked at the guests and saw everyone she loved. Donna, Roy, Laurel, Captain Lance, Lyla, Baby Sara, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin sat before her. Even Ray was there. Both a rabbi and a pastor approached them. 

The pastor spoke. “Let us begin.”

~~~~

They held their 'reception’ back in her hospital room with takeout from Big Belly Burger and cake from a nearby bakery. Oliver laid with her on her hospital bed, laughing and smiling as jokes were made about how it took him forever to get his head out of his ass. 

She was officially Felicity Smoak-Queen and she couldn’t believe all that had happened since she woke up only a few short hours ago. 

It was crazy, thrilling and unexpected, but if that wasn’t the very definition of their relationship, she didn’t know what was. 


	9. Be Very Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Am I supposed to be scared now?"
> 
> And so begins my smut writing.  
> Super short though, sorry!

Felicity straddled Oliver’s naked thighs and ran her hands over his stomach and up his chest, her fingers brushing over his nipples. “You should be, Mr. Queen. I  _do_  have you tied. Who knows what I have in store for you.” 

Bending down, she licked a trail over his abs, letting her tongue dip into the deep lines. He threw his head back and released a mixture of a moan and a laugh. “You do know I can get out of these cuffs in a second, don’t you Mrs. Queen?” 

She smiled devilishly and ground her hips down onto his hardness, creating a delicious friction for both of them. “Ah, but you won’t. “ 

In an instant she was off him, leaving his naked body tied to the bed as she left the room. “What makes you think I won’t?” He yelled towards the doorway she just disappeared through. 

She sauntered back in, green lace bra and panties still on, hiding something behind her back. He raised his eyebrows at her as she revealed a silk tie in one hand and a tub of mint chocolate chip in the other. 

The silky fabric was tied around his head, covering his eyes completely. She straddled him again and trailed a line of ice cream from his chest down over his abs. He hissed at the cold over his heated skin. 

“Because you love me and last night in your vows you said you would anything for me.” She placed open-mouthed kisses over his heart. “And this is what I want.” She went to work on his ice-cream covered abdomen, sucking and licking every spot. He groaned her name, his fingers itching to wrap themselves around her ponytail. 

If this was what marriage to Felicity was like, Oliver would gladly suffer. 


	10. I Need You to Be Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please don't argue. You have to leave right now, you aren't safe here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

Oliver pulled Felicity behind a pillar as shots rang out around them.

She grabbed onto the lapels of his suit. “I’m not leaving you.” 

He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. “It’s not just you anymore, remember? I can’t focus when I know you and our baby are in danger.” He placed his hand over her protruding belly. 

She sighed and leaned against his forehead. Figures her first public appearance showing off her baby bump would end in a hail of gunfire. Luckily, Felicity was prepared. 

She reached down the front of her dress and pulled out two earpieces. She put one in Oliver’s ear quickly and kissed his cheek before putting the other one in hers. 

“Fine. But stay on the comms and don’t you dare shut them off.” 

His eyes shone with pride and adoration. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. Hey,” She whispered as she brushed her lips over his. “Be careful, okay? And grab me a milkshake on your way home?” 

He laughed and kissed her fervently. “I will.” 

He disappeared around the pillar and Felicity shut her eyes briefly before running out the back door in her heels. 

They communicated via the comms up until Oliver limped through the foundry door, milkshake in hand.  


	11. I'm Sorry It Took So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Oh, I thought you said______?"
> 
> Submitted by cellardoors-and-petrichor

“Oh, I thought you said you couldn’t come?” Felicity questioned, standing in her simple white wedding dress. Oliver stood in front of her in his Arrow suit, hood down.

“I lied. I just- I didn’t think I could watch you marry him.” 

Her eyes closed. “And now you can?” 

She felt him step closer until his heat radiated onto her. His gloved hands caressed her face. “I still can’t. Don’t marry him.”

She wrenched away from his hold, tears forming in her eyes. “You can’t do this to me Oliver. Not after all this time.”

He ran a hand over his hair. “You know I’m always late.”

She looked at him incredulously for a moment before sighing. “It’s my  _wedding day_ , Oliver.” 

“I don’t care. You don’t love Ray.” 

She massaged her temples, turning around. “Yes I do.”

He approached her from behind, kissing her neck softly. “More than me?” 

Felicity groaned and pulled away, walking quickly out the door of the bridal suite. Fire ignited his veins as the realization that she left rolled over him. Tears fell down his face as he turned around to punch the nearest wall. He was an idiot; he officially lost her for good this time.

He was too caught up in his self hatred to hear her approach him. His eyes shot to hers as she took his hand to gently kiss the bloodied knuckles. 

“I told my mom to call off the wedding. Ray probably hates me now but you’re right, I could never love him as much as I love you.”  

He blew out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and pulled her into him. He hugged her tightly to him, pressing small kisses to her neck. 

“I love you, Felicity. I’m going to spend the rest of my life proving to you that you made the right choice.” 

And that night as Oliver ripped the dress off her body and buried his head between her thighs, Felicity realized there really was no choice to make. 


	12. I'm Sorry It Took So Long Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: so im gonna need u to expand on oliver ripping felicity's wedding dress off. k thnx. (that fic was legit perfection)
> 
> If smut is what you want, smut is what you will get ;)

Felicity pulled Oliver’s hood over his head before dragging him out of the room and towards the elevator. Once the doors closed he backed her against the wall, devouring her lips with his. With one hand she held onto the strap of his quiver while the other tightened around the railing that was currently digging into her back. She wondered where Oliver’s bow was but then he was pushing his tongue into her mouth and making these little breathy noises that sent shocks of pleasure straight to her core. 

A sudden yelp made her push him off her and she looked over his shoulder to see a woman and her son standing on the opposite side of the now opened doors. Oliver turned around and waved to the little boy before asking, “Do you mind if you catch the next one?” 

The shocked woman could only nod as the doors closed again, but not before the boy asked, “Is that the Arrow’s wife?”

Felicity stared at their forms mirrored by the metal doors. Her hair was falling out of it’s pins and she was plastered to Oliver in his green leather. She couldn’t contain her laughter at the absurd image. 

Oliver smiled as he watched her bend over, clutching her stomach. His eyes sparkled and he joined in, chuckling lightly. He pulled her up straight again and kissed her, absorbing her giggles. 

This time they heard the doors open to the lobby so they pulled apart and Oliver swept her into his arms bridal style (the irony did not escape her) and carried her out. Felicity hid her face under his hood but didn’t miss when they passed a smirking Diggle and Roy. She heard Ray in the distance pestering her mother about why she had called it off but she just clung to Oliver as he walked out the front doors. 

****  
Oliver drove them to his and Thea’s apartment and nearly dragged her upstairs to his bedroom. He playfully threw her onto his bed and she bit her lip as he crawled over her. If her damp underwear was any indication, she was incredibly turned on by Oliver in his leathers. She reached up to pull her hair out of its updo and let her blonde curls fall over her shoulders. Oliver growled and placed sloppy, open-mouthed kissed over her lips, across her jaw, and down her neck. She closed her eyes and whimpered when his lips were suddenly replaced by cool air. 

A ripping sound made her eyes shoot open. Oliver knelt over her, the wedding dress shredded in his fists. She gasped when he bent down to pull her garter off with his teeth. He expertly unclasped her bra and tore her underwear off with one hand. She felt her drenched sex spasm at his erotic moves, but she ignored it when she remembered he just ruined two of her clothing items.

“Hey! Those were expens-ohhh!” Before she could continue with her reprimanding, Oliver spread her legs as far apart as possible (which was pretty far; she mentally patted herself on the back for keeping up with those yoga classes) and completely buried his face between her thighs. Her back arched off the bed, pushing herself into his mouth even more. 

He sucked and licked her over, thoroughly tasting her juices but avoiding the place that throbbed for his touch. She moaned his name when he pushed his tongue through her slit and inside her. He closed his mouth around his tongue and she bucked her hips. He secured his arms around her lower abdomen to keep her firmly in place. She stared down as he continued to eat her out and she nearly came when she realized he was still fully dressed in his Arrow suit, quiver and all. She moaned his name like a plea and he responded by releasing her and pulling the glove off his right hand with his teeth. She vaguely wondered how he got so good at taking things off with his teeth but then he pushed two fingers into her wet heat and she figured she really didn’t care so long as he kept doing _that._

His other still-gloved hand found her breast and rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The rough leather on her breast had her gasping but then Oliver simultaneously pinched her nipple, curled his fingers inside her, and sucked hard on her clit and she completely succumbed to the pleasure that rolled over her in long waves. Her eyes squeezed shut and she felt her walls tighten around his fingers as he rode her through it. 

He removed himself from her completely and she grabbed his jacket to pull his lips to hers. She tasted herself on his lips and found herself getting worked up again by his kiss alone. She unstrapped his quiver, throwing it on the floor, and worked his jacket off. She pulled the zipper of his leather pants down slowly and whispered, “Fuck me, Oliver” before grabbing his throbbing length in her hands. 

Oliver usually had a hard time listening and taking orders, but if it was her asking, he’d do it. 

And _oh, did he do it._


	13. I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Oliver is that a pillow fort?” 
> 
> Submitted by emmajadex1989

“Oliver is that a pillow fort?” 

His head popped out of the massive cave of pillows in her living room. 

“You weren’t supposed to be home yet.” 

She laughed and tossed her purse on the table. “I know but Jerry practically pushed me out the door. He said something about me getting too cranky when I work past 9 o’ clock.” 

Oliver crawled out a bit more on his hands and knees. “Well then come join me.” He motioned for her to follow him. She rolled her eyes and kicked off her heels before crawling into the cave of pillows. 

She entered the large space and marveled at how structurally sound the entire thing was. She figured it had something to do with him having to make a shelter out of practically nothing on the island. 

Oliver had a small battery-powered lantern lit to the side, illuminating the space. She sat with her legs to her side, her tight pencil skirt preventing her from sitting cross-legged.

“Oliver, this is incredible.” She breathed. She leaned over the space to kiss him. “Why did you go through all this trouble?” 

He took a deep breath and held her head in his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. “You once told me about the only good memory you had with your father. How he helped you build a pillow fort and you guys played it in for hours. I wanted to recreate it for you.” 

“You remembered all that?” She breathed. 

He kissed her nose. “Of course I did. Felicity Meghan Smoak, if you’ll let me, I would like to create more happy memories with you for the rest of our lives. You’re my happy story. Let me be yours?” He pulled a box out of his back pocket and she sat there in complete shock as he revealed the beautiful emerald ring surrounded by diamonds. 

She released a sob and threw her arms around him. “You’re already my happy story, Oliver.” 

He pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes. “Is that a yes?” 

She wiped the tears off her face. “Oh God, I’m sorry. Yes it’s a yes! Definitely a yes.” 

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief and slid the ring on her finger. She squealed and kissed him soundly. 

She pulled back suddenly and laughed. 

He raised an eyebrow. “What is it?

“When my dad and I were in the fort, we played this game where I pretended to be a princess and he was the hero coming to save me from the evil dragon. Now I’m in a fort again and I’m going to be a Queen.” 

He laughed with her and grabbed her hips to bring her onto his lap. 

“I love you, my future Queen.” 

Felicity stared at the ring that sparkled against the dim light of the lantern. She looked at him in pure bliss. 

“And I love you, my hero.”


	14. This Better Be a Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'll find her and I'll bring her home, I promise."
> 
> Submitted by huggingahandgrenade

Felicity sat in the foundry with her head in her hands. It had been too long since she sat in that chair and throughout the years she found herself missing the excitement and safety of the lair. But now, she  _really_  wished she wasn’t there; at least not under these circumstances.

She raised her tear-streaked face. “Oliver, please get our baby back.” 

He bent down to kiss her forehead. “Hey, I’ll find her and I’ll bring her home, I promise.” 

Suddenly the foundry door opened and Laurel and Tommy ran down the metal stairs.

“What happened?” Tommy demanded.

Felicity looked up. “We can’t reach Charlotte. She went to the mall with a couple of her friends last night and then she was supposed to sleep over but she never came home this morning and I called her friend’s mom and she said she never went with them and oh my god, what if she was taken? She’s only sixteen and-” Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, I won’t let anything bad happen to her. Why don’t you focus on tracing her cellphone, okay?” 

She nodded and wiped her tears before typing rapidly on the computers.

Laurel had her cellphone to her ear as she stepped up to them. “I can’t reach Ryan, either.” 

Tommy swore while Oliver ran his hands over his face. 

“Got her! She’s at the corner of Helm and Baker Street. Looks like it’s an…ice cream shop?” 

Oliver strode towards the glass case that contained his now dusty suit.  

“Wait!” he paused and she stood up, walking over to Tommy and Laurel. “I traced Ryan’s cellphone to the same location.” 

They looked at each other, silently communicating, until they were all running up the stairs. Felicity jumped on the back of Oliver’s bike (even at age 43 he refused to let it go) while Laurel and Tommy trailed behind them in their car. 

****

Charlotte held Ryan’s hand while she licked the ice cream from the cone in the other. They were sitting on a bench outside a hole-in-the-wall ice cream shop, enjoying the summer day. Suddenly, a familiar looking car and motorcycle pulled up right in front of them. Charlotte ripped her hand out of his as her mother came running towards her.

Felicity grabbed her daughter in a hug, pressing kisses all over her head and face. Oliver knelt down next to his wife and engulfed them both in his arms, whispering words of reassurance.

Laurel checked her son over and hugged him. Tommy hit him lightly upside the head. 

“Ryan Oliver Merlyn, what the _Hell_ were you thinking?” 

Oliver and Felicity pulled back from their daughter. 

“That goes for you as well Charlotte.” Oliver said sternly. 

Laurel laughed. “You act as if you two never snuck off with a girl at sixteen.” 

Oliver’s jaw tensed. “That’s not what’s happening here. They’ve been best friends since they were babies.” 

Charlotte’s eyes widened and she looked down nervously. “Actually, Dad, we aren’t just friends anymore.” 

Felicity smiled broadly and laughed. “Oh, baby, you finally took my advice, huh?”

Oliver glared at Felicity. “You encouraged this?” 

She kissed his cheek. “Oliver, honey, calm down. It’s not a big deal.”

Tommy interjected. “Not a big deal!? Our children are dating!” He waved his hands in distress. “I think I’m having a heart attack.”

“Dad, stop being dramatic.” Ryan grabbed Charlotte’s hand. “I love her.”

A loud thud sounded as Tommy collapsed onto the patch of grass near the sidewalk while Oliver stood up abruptly and roared, kicking over a nearby trashcan. 

Felicity and Laurel looked at each other with wide eyes before collapsing into a fit of giggles while their children rolled their eyes.


	15. Are You Here? (I Swear I Feel You Near)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets and drabbles from prompts on tumblr :) Rated M for certain prompt fills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sweetheart, what did you bury in the garden?"
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. I REPEAT: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. 
> 
> This was originally a quote prompt given to cellardoors-and-petrichor but I took it from her and made this terribly sad fic. I want it to be made clear that I do not write heavy angst often and this will probably be my last time because ow.

Felicity watched from the window as her daughter Bridget shoveled dirt out of the small garden in the backyard. The little girl was kneeling in the damp ground, no doubt getting her black dress dirty. Felicity smiled and shook her head before opening the sliding door and stepping outside. The warm summer breeze blew over her as she approached the blonde haired child.

She knelt down and brushed some dirt off her daughters face. “Sweetheart, what did you bury in the garden?” 

Bridget smiled up at her mother. “Daddy always used to say how we were the best things to happen to him, remember?” 

Felicity smiled sadly, the harsh pang in her chest almost made her collapse. “Yeah, baby, I remember.”

“Well since we had to say goodbye to Daddy today so he could protect the bugs in the ground, I thought I could bury a picture so he would be happy and remember us.”

Felicity cried softly as she leaned over to add more soil over the picture. 

She wiped the dirt on her black pants and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

“You’re right, Bee. I know Daddy would love to have us near him.” 

Her daughter leaned up to wipe the tears from Felicity’s face. “Mama, why are you crying?”

She swallowed over the lump in her throat. “I just miss your daddy so much.” 

Bridget inspected her for a moment before smacking a kiss on her lips. “Don’t worry, Daddy will find his way back to us one day.” Felicity watched as her daughter jumped up and began chasing fireflies around their backyard. 

She thought back to earlier that day and how she had to give a eulogy at Oliver’s funeral, breaking down in the middle of it like the mourning widow she was. She thought back to Diggle standing next to her as her silent rock while Oliver’s casket was eased into the ground. After years of close calls and almost-deaths, she knew this time Oliver wouldn’t find his way back to her. To  _them._

So Felicity sat on the damp grass and watched her daughter play as she rubbed her slightly rounded stomach. 

Looking up at the sky, she whispered, “We love you, Oliver. Always.”

She swore the stars shined brighter. 


	16. Like A Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Olicity's daughter picks his next tattoo. 
> 
> NO SMUT IM SORRY! Im just getting back on track with my writing since I've been incredible busy lately! Thank you for sticking with me though! <3

Oliver was always a fan of tattoos. The voluntary ones, at least. He appreciated the art of permanently marking the skin with something personal. Felicity loved them, always making sure to kiss them fervently each night, especially the ones that held painful memories. 

As Oliver's life filled with more good than evil, he added to his collection. 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The first tattoo was an obvious one. The slender arrow was painted on the underside of his right forearm. He finally accepted the Arrow as a part of himself and not as a separate entity. The arrow was etched into his tanned skin just as it was branded in his soul. 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The second tattoo was a necessary one. He needed something to honor his late best friend. 

Tommy was like a brother to him, so he got the script parallel to his bratva tattoo on his other pec. It read: "Always My Brother 1985-2013". 

On Tommy's birthday, Felicity would bake a cake and the whole team would celebrate the man Tommy was as Oliver, Laurel, and Thea retold stories from their childhood.

The date of Tommy's death was more somber. Oliver allowed himself only on this day to lay in bed for hours as he mourned his friend. Felicity was always right beside him, caressing his face, playing with his hair, and keeping her mouth placed firmly on his tattoo.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The third one was out of pure love. Oliver and Felicity had a ritual every night before going to bed: 

"I love you," Oliver whispered into her hair.

She smiled softly and countered, "To the moon and back?"

"To the moon and back" ghosted reassuringly against her lips. 

A week after their honeymoon, Oliver came home with a piece of gauze over his right hip. Concerned, Felicity guided him towards the couch and, in a worried haze, grabbed the first aid kit from the hall closet, not hearing his protests. 

When she pulled the gauze gently off his skin, she immediately gasped, "Oh my God." His hip was now home to a tattooed outline of a crescent moon. 

Once the tattoo was fully healed, she kissed down his naked body, licking a stripe across the tattoo. He groaned and bucked upwards before growling at her proud smile and playfully calling her a tease. 

It was no coincidence when Felicity came home the next night with the same tattoo on her right hip. 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The fourth one was a struggle for him. With his second child on the way, Oliver wanted a tattoo specifically for his five year old daughter, Emma. 

He couldn't decide on a design he liked, avoiding the typical tattoos and instead opting for something more unique. 

He asked Felicity what she thought after putting Emma down for her nap. She leaned against their kitchen counter as Oliver stood next to her, his hands stroking her swollen stomach. 

She thought about it for a moment before saying, "I think you should ask her." 

And he did. When Emma woke up from her nap, Oliver sat her on his lap and asked what she would want drawn on him.

"Like with crayons?" she asked.

"Sort of. It can be whatever you want, sweetheart." 

Emma took a while to think about it and Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at the similarities she shared with her mother. 

She was very firm when she stated, "Band-aid." 

Oliver rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Why did you choose that?" 

She shrugged. "Mommy always puts band-aids on you when you get hurt."

"But Daddy's fine right now."

Emma patted his arm. "It's just in case you get hurt. That way you already have it to protect you!" 

He stared at his daughter in awe. "So you want me to be protected?" 

She crinkled her nose and Oliver's heart swelled at the cute face. "Of course, Daddy." 

Two weeks later, Oliver sat in the tattoo chair with Felicity and Emma beside him as the tattoo artist got to work on the new addition.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Oliver would have never thought that band-aids would become a special item between the two of them. 

When Emma hurt herself, only Oliver was allowed to place a bandaid on her wound. 

When Oliver got banged up a little too hard when training with Diggle, Emma carefully placed a band-aid on his bruises as Felicity looked on in pride. 

When she cried after getting a poor grade on a test in fourth grade, Oliver placed a band-aid on her forehead, telling her that she just needed to let her mind heal before trying harder the next time.

When her boyfriend broke her heart at age 15, she slammed her bedroom door shut in Oliver's face. Emma only wanted Felicity's comfort and despite Felicity explaining to Oliver that it was “just a girl thing", he needed to do something.

The next morning, Emma almost tripped over a large box of band-aids that were placed outside her door. She made sure to hug her dad extra tight at breakfast. 

When she got pneumonia while at college, Oliver and Felicity drove the 8 hours to her apartment to take care of her. 

Once she was feeling better, they packed up their things and loaded up the car. Before he left, Oliver stuck a band-aid on her cheek and kissed it. She laughed and rolled her eyes as she thanked him. 

The night before her wedding, Emma revealed her very first tattoo to her father. It was an outline of a band-aid on her left shoulder blade. 

"Thank you for always being there for me, Dad."

Oliver's eyes watered. "I may be handing you off tomorrow but no matter what I will always be there for you, sweetheart." He wiped at his eyes and hugged her tightly, his palm placed lightly on her tattoo. 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Oliver had been through a lot in his life. For years he felt nothing but anguish until Felicity helped him become a new, better version of himself. He shed his past as best he could, but at times the nights still haunted him. 

Luckily, he had an incredible family and a band-aid to make him feel better.


	17. My Name Is Felicity Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is a surprise fic for my dear friend Emm (emmajadex1989) whose birthday is in exactly ONE WEEK. What better way to celebrate it than a smutty fic? (BTW I’m trying to get back into the swing of writing, especially smut. It has proven to be more difficult than I expected. So please be gentle!)
> 
> WARNING!!: This fic contains explicit smut and some foul language.

To see the edit I made in companion to this fic please go [here](http://longlivefelicitythequeen.tumblr.com/post/126366133084/my-name-is-felicity-smoak) to my tumblr page!

 

Felicity slid the straps over her body and adjusted the arrow-filled quiver that lay against her back. She entered her bathroom, checking herself out in the mirror. She smiled,  _Oliver is going to freak out_.

Earlier in the week Felicity had been going through the calendar on her tablet when she noticed an extremely important date. Coming up was the five year anniversary of the day Oliver had bloodied up her backseat and completely turned her life around. Deciding it called for celebration, she began wracking her brain over what to do for the upcoming anniversary. It was incredibly difficult to surprise Oliver, so she set out on a mission to do just that.

Standing in front of the mirror, she mentally patted herself on the back. A sexy Arrow outfit was the perfect way to celebrate.

She heard the front door open, Oliver calling out her name like he did every night. She quickly grabbed her custom-made bow and exited the bathroom.

Oliver entered their bedroom moments later, focused on pulling his t-shirt over his head. When he fully removed it, he glanced casually towards Felicity with a smile before turning towards the closet. It took him approximately 0.05 seconds before his brain caught up with his eyes and he turned back to Felicity, wide-eyed.  

“Oh,  _fuck me_.” he whispered huskily as his eyes roamed from the green heeled boots up her fishnet clad legs, over the tight leather of her abdomen, all the way up to the green mask.

Felicity smiled mischievously, thoroughly pleased with his reaction. She raised her eyebrow.

“That’s certainly the plan.”

Oliver’s heated eyes locked with hers, the bulge already evident in his pants.

She sauntered towards him slowly before pressing her front against his. He groaned when the cool leather of her suit pressed against his hot, bare chest.

“Five years ago today you were bleeding out in the backseat of my car. I figured it deserved some celebration.”

Before she could grasp what happened, Oliver unbuckled the strap of her quiver, letting the arrows fall carelessly to the floor. Warm lips crashed onto hers, his hands grabbing the bow from her grasp and tossing it aside. She gasped, allowing Oliver full access to explore her mouth with his tongue.  _This was so worth it_ , she thought as she rocked her hips against his, eliciting a growl from deep in his chest. Giving her ass a quick, hard squeeze as a signal, she eagerly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his bare torso.

She could sense him moving them and smiled when her back hit the coolness of their bedroom wall. Oliver buried his face in the crease of her breasts, causing Felicity to drop the smile and throw her head back against the wall. He licked and bit the top of the mounds and tried desperately to pull the leather down to reveal her breasts, only to find that it wouldn’t budge. He was getting more and more agitated and harshly growled, “Felicity.”

She quickly slipped the straps down her arms and pushed the leather down as far as it could go, but she was still relatively covered up.

“Fuck it,” Oliver said, exasperated. He grabbed onto the two cups and yanked down, ripping the leather so her breasts were  _finally_  visible. She wasn’t sure if she should be angry he ripped her suit or turned on by the fact that he literally tore through leather to get to her.

He interrupted her internal debate, descending on her hungrily. _Yup_ , Felicity thought, _definitely turned on_. Oliver began a relentless assault on her nipples, licking and sucking them, until Felicity was writhing against him.

“Oliver, please. I need you inside me.”

“Not yet, baby.” He whispered.

He grabbed her hips tightly and ground his hardness into her sweet spot. His speed increased, as did her moaning, and soon she was shaking as pleasure attacked her body.

He pecked her lips and dropped her legs. “On the bed. Now.”

She shuddered at his command and walked towards the bed, but not before Oliver playfully smacked her ass. She lay herself down, desperately trying to ignore the ache of anticipation between her legs. Oliver removed his shoes and pants swiftly before approaching the bed. She was still relatively clothed except for her breasts peeking through the shreds of dark green leather.

Her breath left her as she was dragged towards the edge of the bed by her legs until her backside almost hanged off the edge.

“Look at me, Felicity.” Oliver whispered softly. She lifted her head and locked eyes with his. Keeping eye contact, Oliver removed the leather bottoms off her. He ran his hands over the fishnets before abruptly ripping them apart, allowing himself access to her throbbing core but still keeping the stockings on her legs.

He dropped to his knees and pushed her legs together and her knees up to her chest, blocking her view of him. She anxiously awaited what his next move was. Would he slip himself inside her? Use his fingers? His tongue?

The anticipation was killing her and she was about to express her frustration when a feeling made her simultaneously yelp and moan loudly. Oliver’s tongue licked long stripes from her opening to her aching clit, swirling around the sensitive bud. He quickly switched tactics, instead opting to lap at her juices from her last orgasm, dipping his tongue inside her. Her hips began thrusting at their own accord, but Oliver wasn’t having it. He pushed her legs back farther onto her chest, effectively opening her up more to him and limiting her ability to thrust into his mouth.

Oliver could read Felicity’s body better than she ever could. He knew she was close to coming again so he dragged his tongue up her swollen, wet lips and latched his mouth onto her clit. Sucking hard while holding her torso down, Oliver felt Felicity unravel under his mouth. Her juices flowed out of her slowly and he wasted no time in tasting her arousal as she came down from her high.

Oliver released her legs and crawled up her flushed body. He smiled at her and swooped down for another kiss. She brought her hands to his cheeks and pulled him to her, finally getting a chance to take control and explore his mouth. Oliver laid himself down beside her on his side, never parting from her lips. His swollen length rested against the leather of Felicity’s abdomen and she grabbed hold of it, moving her hand up and down his shaft lazily.

He groaned into her mouth before reaching down and parting her legs. His fingers dipped in her wetness for lubrication before playing with her clit, alternating between slow circles and rapid friction. Felicity sped up her hand movements and Oliver moaned into her neck, his fingers now furiously rubbing her. Just as his spine began that familiar tingle, he grabbed Felicity’s wrist and removed her hand.

She removed her lips from his in surprise and raised her eyebrows in question.

Oliver mimicked her raised eyebrow and smiled mischievously. She threw a suspicious glance toward him.

Instead of responding with another challenging look, Oliver decided to remove his fingers off her clit and plunge two into her soaked opening. The sudden, intense pleasure rendered her speechless. Unintelligible sounds reverberated off the walls as Oliver’s quick movements brought her to yet another orgasm.

It took her a few moments for her to fully come down from yet another satisfying high. She hummed in contentment.

“I don’t think I can take much more, Oliver.”

He laughed. “It’s your fault you had to wear this  _incredibly_  sexy outfit.” He placed small kisses on her neck. “Give me one more, baby. Just one more.”

Felicity licked her lips and nodded. Adjusting her legs so they encompassed his hips, she reached between them to guide him inside her.  

She loved the orgasms that came with her having sex with Oliver, but her favorite part was this right here. The connection and intensity that always came when they first connect. As lovers and as partners.

Oliver moved slowly inside her, the rush and heat forgotten as they got lost in themselves. Body pressed firmly against hers, Oliver shallowly thrust into her, enjoying the way her heated walls clamped around him, inviting him in. As their mingled breaths became more frantic, he pushed into her fully and stopped to rotate his hips and elicit groans from both of them. Thrusting into her twice more, Felicity unraveled beneath him, her clenching walls bringing Oliver over the edge.

→ → → → → → → → → → → → → → → → → → → → → → → → → → →  

The next morning Felicity woke up to Oliver pressing light kisses over her arm. She smiled and cuddled closer to the heat of his body, thankful she shed the remainder of her costume in the middle of the night. He picked her hand up and kissed the bracelet on her wrist.

Felicity sat up abruptly and looked down at her hand. “What the-Oh my God! Oliver?” [A gorgeous, diamond-encrusted arrow on a gold chain laid daintily on her wrist.](http://www.tiffany.com/Shopping/Item.aspx?sku=GRP07271#p+1-n+1000-c+-s+-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-pu+-f+false+1-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+)

“We fell asleep last night before I could give you this. Happy anniversary.”

“You remembered?” Her mouth hung open in shock.

He rolled his eyes. “How could I forget the day my wife saved my life?” She gave him a pointed look. “The _first_ time, I mean.”

“You didn’t give me much of a choice in the matter, did you?” She smiled and pecked his lips. “Thank you, Oliver. Though I do feel bad that you bought me a  _very_ beautiful bracelet and all I did was dress up in a silly costume.”

His eyes heated at the memory. “Do  _not_  bash that costume. It’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. In fact, I may have to order it in bulk just so I can find new ways to rip it off you.”

She shook her head in amazement. “Sounds like a perfect idea to me.”

Oliver’s smile disappeared. He pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and looked at her seriously. “Felicity, you are worth more to me than anything else in this world.” She chuckled lightly but stopped when his earnest eyes bore into hers. “I’m serious. You’re my everything.”

Entangling her legs with his, she kissed him softly. “I love you. Like a lot.”

His breath ghosted over her lips. “And I love you, too. Like a lot.”


	18. Kiss the Cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I reblogged a post on tumblr asking people to send me a number attributed to a line of dialogue and I would write a quick drabble for it!
> 
> Here is #46: "Hey, have you seen my…? Oh.” submitted by smoakedup :)

Felicity yawned as she walked into the kitchen in her pajamas, searching for her glasses.

“Hey, have you seen my…?  _Oh._ ”

Her mouth opened as she blinked rapidly at the blurry image in front of her.

“Oliver…are you cooking breakfast? Naked?”

She faintly made out the shape of Oliver as he walked closer to her and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Good morning, Felicity. You hungry?”

Her eyes squinted in suspicion. Resisting the urge to stomp her foot in frustration, she said, “Oliver. I can barely see right now and I need you to tell me if you are naked right now  _or_   _so help me God I will_ -”

She was cut off by Oliver taking her hands and placing them on his chest. Her hands met thin fabric. Confused, she felt around his chest and neck, noticing the fabric only covered a small section of his pecs and was tied by a thick strap around his neck. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, feeling his bare back.

_That’s odd_ , she thought.

She ran her hands lower and felt another tie knotted at his lower back. Curious, she dragged her hands down over his skin and soon found her hands cupping his bare ass. 

She gasped and stepped back.

“Are you wearing an apron?  _Only_  an apron?”

Oliver chuckled. “Maybe you should feel around a little more to find out.”

She gulped. “I need to find my glasses.  _Now_.”


	19. No "I" in Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I reblogged a post on tumblr asking people to send me a number attributed to a line of dialogue and I would write a quick drabble for it!
> 
> This is #2: "Have you lost your damn mind!?" submitted by myhauntedblacksoul :))

Felicity ran in front of the display case in the foundry, blocking Oliver’s path to his bow.

“Have you lost your damn _mind_!? You can’t go out there right now without backup and expect to come back alive!”

Diggle took a step towards him. “She’s right, Oliver. This is not a solo job, man. Let’s think this through.”

Oliver clenched his hands into fists and turned to glare at his friend. “The city needs me! I have no choice!”

“Well what about me? Don’t  _I_  need you?” Felicity replied sharply. Her words reverberated throughout the foundry but Oliver didn’t move an inch.

Sighing, she walked closer to him and cupped his face. Softly, she demanded, “Oliver, look at me.” Once he acquiesced, she went on. “It is not just you anymore, remember? We are a team and we make decisions together. I won’t lose you again.”

Oliver’s eyes softened. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Felicity smiled softly and kissed him quickly. She gazed at the two of them and nodded. “We do this as a team. Digg?”

He smirked and threw her a black handgun. Catching it flawlessly, she expertly discharged the cartridge to check the bullets. Pleased with the amount, she clicked it back in and strapped it to the thigh holster under her skirt. Walking to her desk, she grabbed her tablet and earpiece.

She looked at them and noticed they were both staring at her. “Are you guys going to come or what?”

Oliver gulped. “Um yeah. Yeah we’re coming.”

Felicity smiled and threw him a sly wink as she walked past him. “See you boys in the car.”

He turned towards Digg, mouth opened in shock.

His friend shrugged. “She asked me to teach her how to shoot. Your girl is a real natural.”

Oliver wanted to say that she looked sexy as hell holding a gun, but he decided he should probably keep that to himself.


	20. Truth or Dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I reblogged a post on tumblr asking people to send me a number attributed to a line of dialogue and I would write a quick drabble for it!
> 
> This is a combination of #27: "I'm pregnant." and #35: "You heard me. Take. It. Off." submitted by myhauntedblacksoul! :)))

Oliver and Felicity lay together on the training mats, sweaty from working out. They had collapsed on the mats in exhaustion, Felicity snuggling up to him as their breathing slowed.

“Truth or dare?” Felicity asked softly, her lips brushing his bare chest.

Not surprised by the random question, he responded, “Truth.”

She was silent for a moment. “Hmm…When Sara was stitching my bullet wound, did you get a glimpse of my bra?”

Oliver laughed loudly. “Honestly? Yes.”

Groaning, she cried, “I  _knew_  it. You wouldn’t look me in the eye for three days after that.”

“It was too tempting.” Oliver grazed his fingers over her shoulder, lightly caressing the scar through the shirt she wore. “My turn. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Oliver smiled wickedly and Felicity almost regretted her choice. “Take off your shirt.”

She gasped and propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. “Oliver, you can’t be serious! Someone could walk in!”

He shrugged. “I gave everyone the day off, remember?” He playfully started pulling her shirt up but she swatted his hand away. His eyes burned with desire. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

With a sigh, she sat up and stretched the elastic workout tank over her head, completely exposing her chest. She cursed herself for choosing the one shirt that didn’t require a bra.

Oliver stared at the rise and fall of her chest and her pebbling skin from the cool air. Felicity smiled softly at him. “Truth or dare?”

He swallowed loudly. “Dare. Definitely dare.”

She moved towards him until she sat on his lap, straddling him. “I dare you to make love to me.” He ran his hands over her bare back and brought his lips to one of her nipples.

“I accept.”

~ ~ ~

They lay together once again, breaths labored due to a different type of workout.

Felicity sighed contently. “Truth or dare?”

He hummed, drawing patterns with his fingers over her back. “It’s technically my turn, but I pick truth.”

She brushed her hands over his abs. “Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

“I saw you, too.”

Felicity furrowed her eyebrows. “Saw me when?”

He tipped her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. “When I came back to Starling to help Waller, I didn’t just see Thea. I saw you, too, at QC. You called me cute.”

Felicity gasped loudly. “Are you serious? You were there?”

He nodded. “I never forgot about you. You became this unattainable dream of mine. I decided I would keep fighting to make my way back home if it meant that someone like you existed in my world.”

She shook her head in bewilderment. “But Oliver, you didn’t even know me.”

He kissed the corner of her mouth. “It took me ten seconds to see that you were beautiful and intelligent and adorable. You made me genuinely smile for the first time in years. You were my light far before we officially met.”

She opened and closed her mouth, trying to find words. “I don’t know what to say. I love you, Oliver. So much.” She placed a kiss over his heart and he smiled happily.

“Truth or dare.”

"Truth, please.”

Oliver cleared his throat. “Now  _you_  tell me something I don’t know about you.”

Felicity wrung her hands together nervously and Oliver caught the action.

“Felicity? What’s wrong?” She groaned and buried her face in his chest.

“Um prengbut.”

“Felicity,” he chuckled, “I cant understand a word you’re saying.”

She lifted her head. “I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened and a smile engulfed his face. “Really? You’re pregnant?”

His smile was contagious and she soon found herself doing the same. “Yeah. We’re having a baby.”

He pulled her into him and hugged her to his chest. “This is amazing.  _You’re_ amazing.”

“So you’re happy?”

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

She nuzzled her face into his warm chest. “Thank God. I was afraid you wouldn’t want this.”

Oliver shook his head. “I want everything with you.”

With a weight lifted off her shoulders, she resumed the game. “It’s my turn. Truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to love me forever.”

Oliver scoffed and pulled her in for another kiss.

“That one’s too easy.”


	21. Silent Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I reblogged a post on tumblr asking people to send me a number attributed to a line of dialogue and I would write a quick drabble for it!
> 
> This is a combination of #8: “Wanna Bet?” and #17: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” submitted once again by myhauntedblacksoul! <3

Felicity was beyond furious. Oliver had no right to do what he did. She refused to even speak to him.

“You guys doing alright?” Digg asked over the comms.

He had hurt his shoulder a couple of days ago training so he was forced to man the comms while Felicity and Oliver went out in the field.

“We’re fine, Digg.” Oliver replied tersely. She rolled her eyes.

They were searching an abandoned science lab for the antidote to the latest hallucinogenic drug, Viper. Felicity managed to discover the creator of the drug used to work in the lab and hoped he was stashing the antidote there.

Oliver and Felicity walked into a closet-like room with vials lining the walls. She rushed over to one and read the label.

“We found it, Di-”

A loud slam interrupted her in mid sentence. She saw Oliver quickly aim an arrow towards the noise, stepping in front of her.

She let out a sigh. It was just the door.

Oliver lowered his bow and stalked over to the heavy metal door, turning the knob. He was met with resistance and after a few more tries, gave up with a frustrated roar.

“Hey Digg. We’re stuck in here. We’ll need you to come get us.” He said into his earpiece.

Static was the only response. He turned towards Felicity.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

Felicity huffed but didn’t say a word. She was still giving him the silent treatment, after all. Slumping down against the wall, she pulled her knees to her chest.

“Felicity, do you think you can get the comms to work again?”

She picked up her tablet and tapped a few times before shaking her head.

“Why not?”

She looked at him and shrugged.

His nostrils flared. “Are you serious? You’re still not speaking to me?”

She shook her head.

He sighed and sat next to her. “I’m sorry.” No response. “I was wrong to do that.” No response. “I love you.” Still no response.

He brought his hand to her chin, gently turning her face towards him. She reluctantly looked at him.

“Come on, Felicity. Let me make this right. You can’t ignore me forever.”

She sighed angrily. “Wanna bet?”

Relieved she was at least speaking to him again, he asked, “What can I do to make this better?”

She knew she was overreacting. The whole thing was beyond ridiculous.

“You could say you’re sorry again.” She said, with a slight teasing tone.

He inched closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He leaned in close to her ear.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered.

She turned to him so their noses were touching.

“For?”

“For proposing to you when you were sick with the flu,” he responded with amusement.

She threw her head back. “It’s not  _just_  that, Oliver. I looked disgusting, felt gross, and sounded like a mouse! Why would you choose  _that_  moment to propose!?”

He pushed a stray hair from her ponytail around her ear. “Because you looked beautiful wrapped up in your favorite blanket and your sniffles were the most adorable thing I had ever seen.”

“I didn’t feel beautiful or adorable.” She grumbled.

He brushed his thumb over her pouting lip. “But I see how beautiful you are every day. Whether you are sad or happy or angry you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I’m sorry it was so spontaneous but I’m not sorry for proposing. I want to marry you, Felicity. Just tell me when you’re ready.” 

She sniffled, the flu not completely out of her system. Oliver tried and failed to hide his smile.

She looked around the tiny room, her eyes landing on the man she loved.

“How about right now?”

“Yeah?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

He cleared his throat and reached into a small pocket on his suit. He took out a gorgeous ring and held it with his thumb and pointer finger.

“I can be stubborn, hot-headed, and selfish. I can be insufferable and a pain in the ass.” She laughed and shook her head in bewilderment. He went on, “But with you, I am none of these. You make me the very best version of myself. So, Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me?”

She wiped her tears and whispered, “Yes.”

He sighed in relief and slipped the ring over her finger.

She leaned in and kissed him, her soft lips slanting over his. Oliver brought his hand to her head and gently pressed her in closer as his tongue pressed against her lips. She opened them willingly and they reveled in the familiar spark they always felt when their tongues met.

“Did you guys make up yet?” Digg’s voice crackled in their ears.

They pulled apart from each other in shock.

“Are you kidding me, John? This was all a setup?” Felicity asked angrily.

“It worked, didn’t it? Don’t forget to take a vial of the antidote home.”

With a click the door opened. Oliver sighed.

“We’ll be home soon, but you better get ready because my fiancée has angry face.”

“ _Oh shit._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! These were written from prompts submitted to me through tumblr. Talk to me or send me a prompt at longlivefelicitythequeen.tumblr.com! Comments and kudos make me squeal so they would be greatly appreciated <3 
> 
> xoxox  
> Emily


End file.
